Dark
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Stuck in Silent Hill and with no way out, Shell comes across a monster of Silent Hill that reveals to be the manifestation of her dark side. And he will do anything to protect her.


**Dark**

**Summary: **Stuck in Silent Hill and with no way out, Shell comes across a monster of Silent Hill that reveals to be the manifestation of her dark side. And he will do anything to protect her.

_**Chapter 1**_

How did she even get here...?

Shell honestly had no idea how she ended up in this abandoned, godforsaken town that was named Silent Hill. She was only driving her car down a road to get home and of course, she had to swerve to hit a deer. Next thing she knew, she woke up in the town with her car barely holding itself together, having rammed right into a tree.

She was lucky she didn't suffer any worse injuries, merely a cut and bruised temple. She brushed the ash that was falling from the very clouded sky off her dark brown hair, the long locks becoming slightly chilly from the air. She wondered how someone could end up in this town...even she didn't know.

Shell's hazel orbs scanned the area and she looked on either side of her. On her right side was the abandoned Cafe Mist and on her left side was the Grand Market. She heard some sort of rustling coming from the thick ass fog a little bit ahead of her and she knew she needed a weapon. She did not have a good feeling about any of this at all.

Looking around for a few moments, she spotted a long pipe with a sharp end that looked like it had been chewed off by something. She walked a little bit down the street, squinting her eyes to see through the fog. She heard some sort of lurching or even a retching sound and her eyes narrowed as the sound got closer. A figure began to appear through the fog.

When the figure finally showed itself, Shell's eyes went wide and an emotion that only her body could produce in the most horrible situations came from the pit of her very soul. The creature looked like as a person would with a straight jacket on, except it was made from its own flesh. Shell backed away as the creature lurched towards her, something rippling and opening in the middle of its chest.

"Shit!" She swore and threw herself to the side as the creature let out a very acidic mist. Once it touched the ground, the acid seemed to eat away at the cement. She kept a firm grip on her pipe and ran up from behind the creature, yelling out and slamming the sharp end of her pipe through the creature's deformed head.

The creature gurgled, black liquid trickling down from the wound in its head. Shell yanked her pipe out and the creature fell to the ground, twitching. She slammed the pipe over its head a couple times, just to make sure it stayed down.

She sighed heavily and plopped down on the sidewalk, rubbing her face with one hand. "This is fucking crazy..."

She thought deeply about where she should go, when she heard loud and heavy footsteps coming from within the fog. She looked around with slight fear, trying to figure out which direction the footsteps were coming from. "H...hello...?" She called out, her voice shaking a little. She had tightened her grip on the pipe in her hand.

Then from within the fog, she saw what looked like, a very tall man walking towards her.

Shell gasped and scooted back, forgetting she had been sitting down and had fallen onto her back. She propped herself onto her elbows and watched. The figure was closing in on her, getting closer and closer every waking moment. The figure seemed to be grinning widely.

She huddled into only corner, watching with slightly wide eyes. As she figure neared, she could see more details of him. Very tall and muscular, didn't even seem to have an inch of fat on him. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of black fitting pants and knee high boots. Pale skin, black hair that reached the nape of his neck and unholy red eyes.

Shell gasped and huddled against the corner more, wishing she could just vanish through it. Her hand shook as she tried to raise her weapon in an act of defending herself. The man was soon right in front of her and he kneeled down on one knee to look over her closely.

Shell's hazel eyes went to a weapon that was hooked to his hip, a large, machete like blade with a curved tip. She shuddered at that, not wanting to find out how painful being sliced by the man's blade was. She suddenly yelped when the man's large hand reached out and took a hold of her chin, bringing her face closer to his.

He seemed to be studying her, his red eyes trailing up and down her body. But he seemed to be more focused on her face. Shell didn't move, only blinking every few seconds and wondering what this man was doing. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he had high cheekbones, a perfect nose and she could see that his teeth were slightly sharp when he grinned.

The man's grin suddenly vanished and he finally spoke up, his voice very deep and having a growly tone to it. The man seemed to have a look of disbelief in his red eyes, "You can't be..."

"I..I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Are you her...?" He asked, his eyes soon going wide with what seemed to be childish enthusiasm. "Are you Shell..?"

Shell blinked. How did this man know her name? "Uh...y-yes...I'm Shell..."

The man suddenly grinned widely and jumped up with a laugh. "Holy fuck! I can't believe it!"

Shell had jumped when he did that. He had startled her a bit and she looked majorly confused. "W...what...?"

"Fuck! I really can't believe it's you!" He knelt down in front of her again, this time on both knees. He grabbed her face in his rather large hands, his thumbs stroking her skin. He didn't seem to notice the rather very confused expression on Shell's face. "You're really here..." His voice went down a bit, almost seeming like a child that found his long lost mother.

"W...what are you talking about...?" Shell asked, her hazel eyes blinking. She really had no idea who this man was and she was even more confused when he said it was 'really her'.

"You don't recognize me...?" The man grinned again, his hands still holding onto her face.

Shell looked at the man even closer and then it clicked. This man...looked like her a bit. "Wait...are you...?"

"You?" He grinned again. "I'm the evil in you. The sexual longing that enrages you. The twisted darkness that hides in your mind."

Shell had shuddered a bit when he spoke those words. "So basically...you're the manifestation of my darkest and deepest desires and such?"

"Right-O." He cackled.

"But...how...?"

He shrugged. "This is Silent Hill, the one place where your darkness comes out to play." He finally let go of her face and strangely, Shell missed it. His hands were really warm and she was cold in many places.

Shell stood up and brushed the ash off the top of her head and shoulders. She was looking around, trying to decide which direction they should head in when a loud, air raid siren went off. She jumped upon the very loud sound and so did the man. "Shit!" The man shouted and all of a sudden, his large hand wrapped around hers and she yelped as he yanked her up and began dragging her down the street.

"W-what's going on?!" Shell questioned, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"No time to explain!" He shouted and dragged her into one of the abandoned stores, taking her to the back and then quickly hid behind some boxes. He yanked Shell down into his lap and when she opened her mouth to speak, his hand reached around and silenced her before she could say anything. "Stay quiet." He whispered.

Shell nodded, keeping her ears and eyes open for anything. She heard more noises from outside, some roars, some shrieks or screeches or even snarling. But she did stiffen up when she heard a distant, scraping sound and heavy thuds, like footsteps, that followed with the scraping.

The man seemed to stiffen up also and he put his finger on his free hand against his lips, silently telling her to stay quiet. Shell nodded and stayed quiet, barely letting out sounds. Even if she did, they were muffled behind the man's hand. The scraping got closer and she suddenly heard a scream from outside and then a large THUMP, as if the person screaming had just been silenced.

Shell let out a small, muffled whimper. The man soothed her by rubbing her shoulder and silently telling her it was going to be alright. It was not long before the scraping soon vanished into the distance and everything went silent again. The whole place was dark, but the man's red eyes were glowing a bit in the darkness.

The man let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand from her mouth. He slowly got up, looking around and then helped her up by grasping her arm. "The Darkness is not safe...we need to find somewhere to hole up." He spoke.

"But where?" She asked.

He shrugged and then knelt down, motioning for her to get on his back. Shell got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her legs up and then stood up fully. "By the way...I never told you my name did I?"

Shell shook her head. "No."

He grinned as he began to walk. "It's Judgment."


End file.
